


Out in the Forest

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader goes to find her boyfriend, Shino, after she returns from a mission, and shows him just how much she missed him (NSFW)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Out in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can you write some nsfw with Shino !! He’s a whole daddy”  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“I thought I’d find you out here.” Shino turned around from admiring a bug crawling on a tree branch, and you smiled at him. He gave you a small grin in return; you were one of the only people he really smiled at, and it always made your heart warm.

“So, you’re back from your mission early,” he said, and you nodded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to meet you at the gates.” You shook your head and walked over to give your boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“That’s alright,” you said. “I know you’d never forget me.” Being the type of person who was easily looked over, he swore to never make you feel the same, and for every mission you had so far that you came back on time, Shino was waiting at the village entrance for you. You did the same for him, oftentimes paying little or no attention to his teammates to make him feel like the only man in the world. It was what he deserved. You went to move away, but Shino leaned his face back to yours, giving you a long, sweet kiss.

“I missed you,” he said quietly, his lips still on yours. You smiled.

“I can tell,” you said. “I missed you too.” It had been a week since you had seen each other, and it felt like ages. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate, and Shino’s hands, which had been resting on your hips, began to move up your torso, setting your skin on fire. Your hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, moved down his chest in turn, and you slipped a hand into his pants, feeling his warm length. He shivered a bit at your touch, and you wrapped your hand around his cock, giving it a gentle stroke.

“Y/n,” he breathed, “we’re in the middle of the forest, anyone could see us.”

“I guess I’d better hurry up then,” you said, beginning to stroke his cock faster, feeling his heartbeat and breath pick up. He sighed gently into your mouth -- he wasn’t one to make much noise during sex, but when he sighed like this, you knew you were doing something right. After a few moments of stroking him, you broke the kiss, and, winking at him, dropped to your knees. You could tell his eyes were growing wide behind his glasses as you pulled his pants and underwear down, just enough to free his cock. You licked the slit of his cock slowly, tasting his precum, and felt him shiver. You smirked at him, then took as much of his length as you could in your mouth, using your hand on what you couldn’t fit. You moved your mouth and pumped up and down, starting slow but quickly gaining speed, and Shino grunted so soft it was almost inaudible, placing his hand on your head. He didn’t like to pull your hair -- he hated to hurt you -- but you knew he was looking for something to hold on to. You continued sucking and pumping at a quick pace for a few minutes, and soon you felt Shino’s cock twitch and his thick cum release into your mouth. You slowed your movements to a still, swallowing all of his cum before you pulled away, wiping your mouth. Shino pulled up his pants and underwear with one hand and offered the other to help you up, and you grasped it, standing to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

“That was amazing, Y/n,” he breathed, resting his slightly sweaty forehead on yours. You smiled, wrapping your arms around him in an embrace once more.

“You can do me later,” you said, and he nodded, kissing you again.


End file.
